1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to injection molding, and particularly, to a mold clearing tool.
2. Description of Related Art
In a typical injection molding machine, plastic material is injected into a mold in order to form a molded part. The mold includes a molding chamber for receiving the injected material. When the molded part is complete, the molded part is ejected from the mold. However, when the molded part is ejected, excess material may remain in the molding chamber. Removing the injected material requires unloading the molding chamber from the injection molding machine, and dislodging the injected materials by a tool. The molding chamber is reloaded into the injection molding machine to form another molded part. This process is unduly cumbersome and complicated.
Therefore, a mold clearing tool is desired to overcome the limitations described.